The Problem With Pulling Pigtails
by brodie-wan
Summary: Kyp's hazing of a new Jedi Master turns against him when she calls him out. Is there more to Kyp's behavior than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**The Problem with Pulling Pigtails **

**Author note: This is a flash quick, late night response to the Victorian Quote Challenge issued on another site by my friend Mira-Jade. I hope you enjoy. **

**22.** _"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine." _  
>~ Jane Austen, "Pride and Prejudice"<p>

"I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine," said Jedi Knight Terris Carol, leaving the Initiate's Wing with her mentor, Master Tionne.

"It seems quite a predicament," Tionne replied, suppressing a knowing smile. "I don't recall Kam ever publically embarrassing me as a part of our courtship."

Terris frowned. "What courtship? The man is insufferable. He called me 'bean poll' for Force sake. 'How's the weather up there' was the first thing he ever said to me. Can you imagine?"

"Hardly mortifying, My Dear," Tionne stated, looking up into the eyes of the tall, hot headed knight. "It sounds like the lad was just pulling your pig tails. He likes you."

"I don't think you're hearing me, Master," Carol replied, respectfully. "I was in the commissary with Master Katarn and up saunter Kyp Durron. I think he was actually strutting. He approaches us and says; well, I already told you. Master Karn flushed. The man could make quick work of a company of Correllian Rebels and he was embarrassed for me."

Tionne reached up and touched her friend's shoulder. The two stopped walking. "Terris, just go talk to him. Ask him why he was so rude. I'm sure he's just covering for some attraction he has for you. You are a beautiful woman after all."

Carol smiled. It was a placating smile and she knew Tionne knew it was well. "I'll be sure to do that, Master. On way or another, Kyp Durron will regret taking such anobnoxious tack with me."

Tionne sighed, but decided to let the young woman navigate this lover's quarrel on her own. "Good Luck, Terris. But, please remember that he is a senior master and…" She didn't continue when she felt the resentment radiating from her former student.

"Thank you, Master," Carol said, pleasantly, before turning on her heel and heading back they way they had come.

When Carol found Master Durron, he seemed in deep conversation with Master Horn, which was odd because it was common knowledge that the two were not friends or even generally civil.

As she approached, feelings of frustration and, oddly, anxiety hit her through the Force. Suddenly, they were gone; replaced with good will and a strange cheerfulness.

Kyp looked over his shoulder and grinned.

She cringed inwardly, but pressed forward. "Master Durron, do you have a moment?"

"I'm in a rather heated negotiation at the moment," he replied, magnanimously. "Can it wait?"

"With all due respect to Master Horn, I think this matter needs your immediate attention," she retorted.

"If I am to reschedule with Master Horn, I think he should know the reason for your unceremonious interruption."

"I really don't want-"

"Nonsense, Corran," Kyp interjected. "I think the woman needs to explain herself."

"My apologies, Master Horn," Terris began. "I have come on a matter of utmost urgency. It appears that Master Durron has been corrupted by the Dark side of the Force. I was sent here, specifically by none other than Masters Katarn and Tionne. Master Katarn feels that Kyp, if I might be so informal, has lost his…how do I say this, MANNERS. Tionne, on the other hand is under the impression that Kyp, again, forgive the use of his first name, is a love sick puppy who would attack his object of affection that approach her in a civilized manner. In either case, it appears that, though he has always been confident, and even dashing, he has succumbed to the bottom feeding tactics of an initiate Sith Apprentice. Now, Master Horn, do you believe such a dire development should wait another moment to be resolved?"

Corran Horn laughed out loud. In fact, he slammed his hand on the table as he guffawed. When he has partly regained his composure, he said: You're on your own, Kyp. Good luck with this one.

He leaned in close to Kyp's ear and added: "If she wants you, there will be no escape.

"He's all yours, Knight Carol," Horn said, still chuckling.

When Master Horn had gone, Kyp stood, ready for battle. "So how _is_ the air up there?"

"About as thin as any excuse you may provide for being such an ass," she retorted, in kind. "You have a reputation for being a bad boy, but I never heard anything about mean spirited and condescending. Are they recent additions to your repertoire?"

Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Your razor sharp wit is quite a weapon. You have a way with words."

Terris narrowed her ice blue eyes at him. "Thank you, Master. It must be humbling to be at a disadvantage; rather like bringing a virbo-blade to blaster fight."

Kyp clasped his hands behind his back and allowed a pleasant smile to cross his face. "I prefer to cut to the chase."

"You have a way with words as well, Master," she replied, curtly. "Too bad the talent is wasted only in twisting them."

Kyp's smile faded as the seriousness of the situation began to dawn on him. When he had started teasing her, he thought it was all in good fun. She was a new Master, and by that very designation, deserved a little hazing. As he was now discovering, Master Carol didn't have much of a sense of humor.

He had chosen her for two reasons: she was haltingly beautiful and dreadfully tall. He assumed, for one or both reasons, she would have a thicker skin. She did not.

Raising his hands in surrender, Kyp finally stood from the table where he was previously meeting with Horn.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked, evenly. "So, I've teased you a bit. So what? I don't think a little good natured ribbing is out of order for new Master. Is it?"

"It's more than 'good natured ribbing', Master Durron," she growled. "You embarrassed me in front of Master Katarn, my former Master."

"So you're in love with him?" Kyp observed, pointedly.

Terris' tuned bright red. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Am I right?" Kyp pressed.

The new Master collected herself in the Force and allowed the murderous thoughts she was entertaining to fade away.

"Why is that you make me feel like an awkward initiate every time I'm around you?" she asked, vexed by his power to push her buttons.

"I think it's rather obvious," he drawled. "You're in love with _me_."

Terris chuckled at the delusion of Kyp's arrogance. "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"You're the one who so elegantly explained to Master Horn that Tionne thinks I have feelings for you. So which is it?"

She shook her head. He was a confounding man. He would not rise to her bait, but calmly returned every barb she threw his way. Now that her anger and frustration were properly dealt with, she might be able to have a little fun.

"Given that you have been the aggressor in this little conflict, I think you should answer a few questions, if not the first."

Kyp didn't miss a beat. "Okay."

"Shall we sit?" Terris offered, pointing back to the table. "It might make things easier; like a pleasant root canal."

"Sure," he replied. "Like taking candy from an infant."

Each Master, with defenses well in place sat opposite other with hands folded in front of them.

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked, firing the opening volley. "Be honest. It's the best policy."

Kyp stared into her eyes. He didn't have to look her up and down to refresh his memory. Her Honey blond hair fell in waves around her face splashing down effortlessly at her shoulders. Her blue eyes verged on grey except when she got angry and a layer of cobalt fire ignited. Her nose was a little larger than most or longer. He hadn't quite decided. He thought to call it a beak, but it fit so well into her perfectly ordered face and flawless complexion. She was tan; gloriously so. Not too light. Not too dark. Just right. She had long, toned legs, an apparently flat stomach, and, if he was any kind of judge, a beautiful bust. Not to mention that fact that she towered over him by foot and a half. Hot.

"What gave me away?" he acquiesced, opening up in the Force to assure he was telling the truth, but reserving enough to remain a mystery. "Was it the heavy handed hazing or the longing stairs across the room of a thousand fountains?"

Terris was gratified to know he thought her attractive, but it wasn't a new or even reassuring feeling. She was the talk of the Temple in both the male and female locker rooms. It wasn't ego. Somehow it always got back her. Don't be fooled; even Jedi can sometimes be crass, hateful, and down right Sithly in their gossip. But Master's Carol's history with the Jedi review board was well known by Master Durron.

"Longing stares?" she rebutted, fully aware that his admission only scratched the surface. "Really Kyp?"

"It's Kyp now is it," he took it and ran with it. "I like where this is going."

She remained neutral, trying to retain her perceived high ground. "May I call you Kyp, Master Durron?"

"Please do," he replied, graciously. "I like that the tension level has dropped and that we're operating, as you said earlier, less formally."

Despite herself, Terris blushed.

"Very well," she said, quickly, to move past the moment of weakness.

"Why did you blush, Terris, if I may be so bold? Did I say something wrong?"

She sighed and decided trying to keep some moral superiority just wasn't worth. She may have been indignant, but hardly one to preach general propriety.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong," she said. "You just happened to remind me of how crazed I was back there. I can't imagine what Master Horn thinks of me."

"Who cares?' Kyp declared. "He's a stick in the mud anyway. You weren't crazed Terris…just… mad as hell and you weren't going to take it anymore."

"Still crazed in my book," she replied, undeterred. "I should never have spoken to or about a senior Master in that way."

Kyp shrugged. "No harm. No foul. Got anymore questions? I was looking forward to some quality time in the form of an all night interrogation."

"So presumptuous," she said, smirking. "When are you ever going to get over yourself?"

"Hopefully, never," he replied. "This is me, Terris. Like it or not. How about I ask you a question?"

"Okay, shoot," she replied, curious.

"Are _you_ attracted to _me_?"

She knew this might come up, but she was hoping it was later rather than sooner. She wanted to get to the root of his attraction to her first. But the die had been cast.

"Only on the surface," she replied, honestly. "You're a ruggedly handsome man. You have a decorated, but colorful history with the Order. You have Bad Boy Loner stamped on your forehead. My surface self finds that pretty hot."

Kyp grinned. "It's actually tattooed on my right bicep, but you forgot the added dimension of unrequited love. The tattoo actually reads 'rejected bad boy loner'. Want to see it?"

"Cute," she retorted. "I think I heard something about that through the grapevine. Are you over her?"

"For some time now. She's with a good man. I'm happy for her."

"But not happy in general?"

"You presume that I need a woman to be happy," he replied.

"I haven't presumed anything. I just asked another question. I'm full of them."

"I liked women, Terris," he began. "I like you. But make no mistake that my duty as a Jedi is to the Order first. It means something to me even if you think me shallow and vapid."

"Wow. Vapid. Nice word. But not what I think. Maybe I think you are a little shallow, socially. But your record as Master has never been in question. You are one of The Grandmasters top advisors, even among the council. You're almost as powerful as he is."

"Thank you," he said. "I appreciate that. It's nice to hear that someone appreciates what I've done."

"Knock that off," she admonished. "Self deprecation looks bad on you; especially when you're faking it. And don't look shocked like I breach your defenses. I'm a woman with a thicker skin than you probably give me credit for and can smell bantha dung a mile away."

"Well aren't you a treasure," she said sweetly. "I'd guess that pro-con list, at this point, is weighted a heavy to con."

Terris raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly. "There's still time for you to rally. Assuming, I cared either way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't think there's any doubt that you care, Terris, or we wouldn't be here," Kyp replied, pleasantly.

"I can't deny that making sure you know that your behavior has been unacceptable these last couple of weeks, is part of my agenda."

"Yikes," Kyp said, clenching his teeth with a look of despair. "That was a mouthful. Are we really going to go backward? I realize you're an educated woman. What Jedi Master isn't? But I prefer to keep things simple."

She smiled. "Let's just say I haven't completely closed the door on you yet, _Master Durron_"

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Not even a little bit," she said, evenly.

"Really?" he said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Only in that you are a Jedi and that we are bound by the Code."

"Good," he replied, hopefully. "It's a place to start."

"Yeah," she said, noncommittally. "Children must crawl before they walk, much less run."

"You're expecting me to crawl?" Kyp replied, getting an uneasy feeling.

"You mean you're not already?" Terris said. "I thought that's what this was."

"Very funny," Kyp said, leaning back in his chair. "I see you're regaining your confidence."

"Hey, you brought up the subject of trust, which was mighty brave, I might add. I'm just saying that if you expect to gain my trust, it will take some work."

"I guess it's a good thing you've already complimented my work ethic, then."

Terris sighed and reach to place a hand over his. "Listen, Kyp, you're a nice boy and all-"

"NICE BOY?" he exclaimed. "Are you kirffing kidding me? _Nice boy_. I'm seven years older than you. Where do you get off-"

"Doesn't feel very good does it," she said leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

Kyp flashed and irritated smile before putting his head in his hands. "Stang!" he growled into them. Lifting his head, he ran his hand through his hair, making sure it was all out of his face, and sighed.

"I'm confused," he said, shaking his head slowly. "This conversation is quickly derailing from my intended destination. No matter how many times I try to steer you toward friendly conversation, you keep falling back in to the little girl who got her feelings hurt."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted sourly. "Well aren't we a pair, then, Kyp: the man child and hurt little girl. How do we reconcile the two?"

"Well, for starters, I'm sorry. I realize I haven't said that so far and I want to make sure I did. I said some things that I thought we all in good fun…My point is that I recognize that I hurt you. I recognize that it can't be easy being tall, beautiful, and having a damn sexy nose."

"You really are quite the enigma, Kyp." she replied. "Your apology seemed earnest up until the big nose comment."

"I never said 'big'," he responded quickly. "I said sexy. And I mean it. In fact, not only did I not apologize for being rude, but I never answered you question."

"Which one?" she asked, confused, also by her conflicting emotions.

"Your first one; the one suggested by Master Tionne. Do I find you attractive? The answer is most definitely yes. If you ask me, you could be a holo star rather than a Jedi Master. But, then again, you'd be right back where you started: people judging you."

"Will shut up for a minute!" she said, haplessly overwhelmed. "Either you have a lot to say or just love to hear yourself talk. Now, let's back up."

"Okay," he replied, happily. "Though, I'm somewhere in the middle; I like to hear myself talk only when I have good things to say; which is most of the time."

"So, you think I'm attractive?" she said, deciding to let his response go.

"I don't have to think about it. You are."

"I am?"

Kyp rolled his eyes theatrically. "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to embarrass you further by pointing out every glorious physical feature."

"No," she said, some pink appearing at her cheeks. "That won't be necessary. You already mentioned the nose, which is the feature I am most self conscious about."

"Not to mention that fact that you are one of the few women who has ever matched me in verbal battle. That Sith speech you gave Corran earlier…Magnificent."

"Okay. Okay. I accept your apology. What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking a nap would be in order," he starting to laugh. "This has been an exhausting negotiation. But before that, I just want to be sure you still _care_…about what we do now."

"Well, Master Kyp Durron," she said, leaning forward mischief in her eyes. "I care enough to hear your answer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: If you are by some chance enjoying this story, but choosing to lurk in the shadows, I encourage you to step into the light! Leaving a review is not as scary as it may seem. It would be greatly appreciated and give me some idea of how I'm doing. _

_In this chapter Kyp talks with Tionne about his recent encounter with Terris Carol. _

**Chapter 3**

Despite the fact that there was a war on and that he was having to work closely with Corran Horn, Kyp couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was presently walking the halls of the Jedi Temple bathing in the rush from his very recent exchange with Master Terris Carol.

It had started out innocently enough; if you consider being called a Sithly oaf, innocent. But the tension had soon eased and could have been cut with a wooden practice sword rather than a lightsaber. Each of them confessed a physical attraction; he thought she was sexy-she said he was 'pretty hot'. She had apologized for her outburst and complimented him as Jedi Master, though she thought his manners still needed work.

He had brought up Jaina; as a joke, yet she wanted to be sure that he wasn't still carrying a torch for her. As much as he now realizes he was kind of an ass to her, she was able to get him to open up even if just a bit. That meant something. He was beginning to think she _meant _something.

Exiting his reverie, Kyp noticed he had arrived at the entrance to the Initiate's Wing. It took only a moment for his mind to jump from 'how did I end up here?' to 'I wonder if Tionne is around.'

As he entered, he saw initiate Lens Eli sitting at a desk, furiously scribbling into a journal. It was an odd sight to be sure, because most journals were kept on data pad, but the boy writing on real paper.

"Good afternoon, Lens," Kyp said, doing his best droning impression of Corran Horn.

The young man glanced in his direction, but returned to his scribbling unabated.

Kyp stepped closer and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Lens jumped at the touch, apparently startled.

"Stang!" Lens exclaimed, whirling to see who had intruded on his writing. "Can't you see I'm b-"

"Hello," Kyp said in a sing-song voice, waving a hand patiently at the boy's outburst.

"Oh!" Lens started, recognizing the Master and standing. His countenance quickly changed from annoyance to embarrassment. "Master Durron. Sorry about that. Definitely preoccupied. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Master Tionne," Kyp replied, amiably. "Is she around?"

"Yeah," Lens said, eagerly. "She just started her rounds in the Crèche."

"Thanks," Kyp said, stepping past Lens and heading toward the Creche. It wasn't his favorite place. He liked kids well enough; he just didn't like babies. They were so small and dependent and smelly and floppy. And they cried. He didn't like that at all.

When he found Tionne, she was leaning over a small crib, speaking softly to a pink faced, dark haired baby boy.

The silver haired Master looked up as he approached and smiled warmly.

"Hello Kyp," she said softly. "This is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not really sure," Kyp responded with equally quite tone. "I just ended up here.

Tionne's smile became a knowing grin; which was odd because the demure Master did not often express such overt emotions.

"What are you grinning at?" Kyp asked, slightly unnerved.

"Well," she began. "It appears you've made your bed. Now you have to sleep in it."

"I _am_ feeling tired, but I don't recall making my bed this morning. It's been hot, you know, even in the temple."

"You don't have to play dumb with me, Kyp," she said, shaking her head at his antics.

"Who's playing?" he retorted, before realizing his mistake. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

"It sure didn't," Tionne agreed, before taking him by the elbow and leading him from the nursery. "No matter, though. You're here about Terris."

Kyp knitted his brow in consternation not sure how to respond. "I'm feeling rather out of sorts, Tionne."

"I imagine you are. Terris is quite a force to be reckoned with."

"I've discovered that first hand," Kyp replied. "She basically flayed me alive right in front of Corran."

"I was afraid she would do something like that. She was quite angry with you."

Kyp gave a self deprecating smile. "Apparently with good reason. I wasn't very nice to her."

"No," Tionne said. "You weren't. There are better ways to court someone, Young Man. You could have just asked her out on a date."

Kyp huffed in amusement. "Am I that obvious?"

"You must be. Though Terris thought you really disliked her. She couldn't see past her own insecurities to think you might find her appealing."

"I just don't see how Terris could feel insecure," Keep protested. "The woman is gorgeous."

"That, in and of itself, could be why she's so defensive. Being beautiful doesn't always breed confidence in a person. As for Terris, she's always felt like she needed to prove herself. She wants to be known for her intelligence and skill above and beyond her physical attributes."

Kyp nodded in understanding. "A noble goal. But this isn't the Corporate Sector, Tionne. She wouldn't be advanced because of her looks without the accompanying knowledge and aptitude."

"True," the silver haired woman replied. "But it doesn't make her any less conscious of added attentions, both positive and negative, from Initiates, Knights, and _Masters_ alike."

"Touche'," Kyp said.

They walked in silence for a while before Tionne asked: "So, how did it end?"

"A draw," Kyp quipped. "However, we decided to reopen negotiations later this evening in a more suitably, dare I say, romantic, setting."

Tionne patted his arm. "That is good to hear. Is it an official date?"

"It's not official because we aren't leaving the Temple. But, at least, we're past 'You're a jerk!' and 'You just can't take a joke.'"

Tionne chuckled. "Sometimes an immovable object needs an unstoppable force to remind it of its purpose. If my opinion carries any weight, I think the two of you could be good for each other."

"Of course your opinion matters!" Kyp replied, exuberantly. "And, I think so too. I just need to make Terris see things the way we do."

"I have an idea for a good first step," Tionne offered, sweetly. "It's guaranteed to win you some points."

"What is it?" Kyp asked, suddenly desperate to find ways to earn Terris' trust and goodwill.

"Apologize to Master Katarn."


End file.
